mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Homestuck Kids
Midnight Crew Poster In case anyone still believes that DMK's head appears in Dave's poster here is a close up decently sized thumbnail of it. Whoever added that line most likely thought that Spade's piano was the hat/forehead.Koolkevk 16:50, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Heh. He has another poster. You're not looking hard enough. It's on his right wall. It merely only shows DMK's hair in his third form. However, I think most people would recognize that poster and I suppose that could warrant as the actual poster for this article. Kbmr 17:22, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Secondly, I'm glad you appreciate the article - I'm aware that the Wiki isn't as popular as some other sites that have been popping up (I don't frequent the forums much) but that is because it is exceedingly difficult to write about the things that are not cold hard facts in a Wiki. Speculation and conjecture are just that, and writing about tropes, metadata, and occurrences that show up elsewhere is fairly difficult to do within this format and to keep it proper. It's probable that I have pushed a few away due to my corrections of trying to keep the place squeaky clean. However, it is obvious enough to anyone paying a little bit attention that the story being done here is very purposeful that such things can be written about with there being little to no debate. 17:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, now I see it. The way the article was originally written, It sounded as if it meant they were both on the same poster. I'm sure we could include a mention of the second poster in a more clear manner, although if you wish to keep it out then I won't disagree.Koolkevk 03:11, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I will keep it out. The Midnight Crew is one is more fitting and more obvious. Kbmr 13:17, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Rose's Element This could mention the waterfall? running through her house, in addition to it being rainy. I'd put it there myself, but I'm not sure that's 100% accurate and I'm too lazy to go look. wewt. Aryst0krat 03:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Updates on the page Kickass job on keeping this page tight. I can see a lot of attention is being paid to it. If anything, all this similarity shit will probably coincide with something at the end, so keeping it accurate may give us clues as to what may happen next by finding the obvious discrepancies. John's Troll Maybe at this point it's oversimple to say that each kid has one troll, since many of them talk to more than one -- but if we do, I think John's troll is GallowsCalibrator rather than CarcinoGeneticist. After all, GC threatened to cut his throat, and that's what made him change his chumhandle. (By the way, the DNA base pairings don't seem to have any particular relevance to the kid-troll interactions; but if they did, guanine binds with cytosine and adenine binds with thymine, so we'd expect John (GT) to have a bond with CA, Rose to have a bond with AA, etc. As I said, this doesn't seem to be happening.) 03:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Kid Titles There are four titles mentioned first by Nanna in her letter to John. These are The "Heir of Breath" "Seer of Light" "Knight of Time" and "Witch of Space". *The Heir is John, the Questant refers to him as such. This is probably due to his guardian being his father. Breath is also relevant to Air being his element. *Rose is refered to as The Seer by both the Questant and the trolls. Seer could be to do with her pschoanalytical abilities, Light refering to The Kingdom of Light and Rain. *Dave is refered to as the Knight by the trolls. He is the most skilled combatant, and his weapon of choice is bladekind. *Through process of elimination, it is most probable that Jade is the Witch of Space. Her guardian, Bec, is seemingly capable of manipulating Time and Space at will, and could be her witch's familiar. These are all mentioned in the articles of the individual characters, but not in this page. I think it should be added post-haste, though I wanted to confirm I wasn't missing anything major. Also, what would be the most appropreite heading name? GruffyBears 20:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Outfits Is it too soon to talk about alternate outfits? John has his blue suit and Dave has acquired a white tux evidently, but the girls haven't gotten a wardrobe upgrade yet. --Gnauga 14:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC)